666
In the present day, Julia and Willie see the ghost of Josette Collins. Synopsis : The pale light of early morning illuminates the walls of Collinwood. Another dawn has come, but this is not the Collinwood of the present, but the Collinwood of centuries past. For Barnabas Collins has returned to the year 1796 to save Victoria Winters. He has succeeded, but now he must find a way to travel, once again, though time and space to the present. There are those in the present who are waiting, who will attempt to draw him back. But they do not know the dangers he faces in this morning. They do not know that his return to the past may result in his own destruction. Ben kills Nathan and Natalie before they can harm Barnabas. In the present Willie and Julia wait for Barnabas to return, however he never does. Willie checks the mausoleum but Barnabas is not in the coffin; shortly after Willie leaves the chains re-appear around the coffin and Barnabas is trapped inside. Josette appears to Willie, crying; he is convinced that Barnabas is in the coffin now. Memorable quotes : Ben: (about Nathan) He never did nothing but harm to the Collins family. ---- : Willie: Barnabas isn't like anyone else. ---- : Willie: Too many weird things are happening, too many things that can't be explained. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie DuPres / Julia Hoffman * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Natalie Norwick as Josette DuPres Collins (body only, uncredited) * Florence Stanley as Josette DuPres Collins (voice only, uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 667. * John Karlen returns to the cast after an absence of 42 episodes. * Final appearance of Joel Crothers and the character Nathan Forbes. * The character of Ben Stokes will be next seen in 885, then as an old man in 1110. Story * Nathan shoots Ben at point blank range but apparently missed. Better check to see if Ben's descendant, Timothy Stokes, still exists in 1969. It is possible that Forbe's gun misfired, but no explanation is given. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Willie: The night I went to the mausoleum. * TIMELINE: 7:30pm: Julia goes to Eagle Hill cemetery. 8pm: Julia calls out to Barnabas. Day 262 begins, and will end in 668. It's nearly morning. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the teaser during Nathan Forbes's closeup, you can see that the makeup on Joel Crothers' face ends significantly before his fake sideburns. * As Willie sees Josette, we can see Grayson Hall's leg on the steps waiting for her cue. * The boom microphone can be seen during the scene with Josette's ghost. * When Julia is at Eagle Hill Cemetery, noises, bangs, and shuffles can be heard from off-screen. * Previously, the Old House kitchen, was behind the door next to the fireplace. This time Willie is seen bringing Julia soup from the other direction. * Naomi Collins' gravemarker reads 1821, instead of 1796. * During Ben and Nathan's fight scene in the Collins mausoleum, the walls shake. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 666 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 666 - The Second Coming The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 666 Gallery ( }}) 666za.jpg|Barnabas & Ben 666kp.jpg|Josette's Ghost 666zh.jpg|Entombed Category:Dark Shadows episodes